Family Love Can Be Stronger Than Revenge
by Reina Grayson
Summary: What happens to Damian when his Mother dies right before his eyes. Can Flamebird get him to see that Killing Deathstroke is NOT the way. Based on a Dream and is pretty much and alternate ending. OC present. rated T as not sure if it should be Rated M
1. Chapter 1

This is based off a dream I had that was from an OC of mine's POV. I've had alot of people say that my stories shouldn't have my OCs in them, but when I have dreams about my stories, they always seem to be from her POV, so I go with it. Just saying this now.

* * *

Chapter One

Ra's' Oil Rig Near the Outer Hebrides of Scotland

Talia was doing her damnedest to get out of Deathstroke's grip, but his assassins and followers caught her every time she tried.

"I have to give you this, Talia; you are resilient, just like your father was. Even that brat of yours is resilient." Deathstroke told Talia as his followers chained her back up.

"You will NOT touch him." Talia shouted at her captor as she tried to free her wrists.

"We'll see about that." Deathstroke said and with that he left the room.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Gotham

Dick was concerned…..sure Damian was given Bruce's permission to be Robin, but what if he went TOO far, like he almost did with Ubu. Dick, along with a female, were still in the Batcave with Langstrom, but they were far enough away to not be overheard.

"Dick, don't worry; Bruce trained us well, and yea, Damian was trained by the League of Assassins, but he's with Bruce now, he'll learn." A dark haired female said.

"I know, Reiena, but he's just so….." Dick said then he let out a frustrated cry. "He's somehow going to get to that oil rig, I just know it."

"Well then, let's go keep an eye on the rig while Bruce heads that way." Reiena said.

Dick was concerned at first, they learned that Deathstroke had actually KILLED Ra's, so he was tough, but they had to protect Bruce's biological son. Reiena had gone into the changing area and returned in a uniform that was a deep gray with a red bird on the chest.

"You go ahead, Flamebird; I'll help Langstrom get the antidote loaded up into the Batjet once he's done." Dick/Nightwing said.

"Alright, be careful out there, from what Batman and Robin said, these Man-Bats are fast AND strong." Flamebird said, and with that she lifted herself off her feet and flew off to get to Scotland.

"From what I've read about you and Flamebird….she's grown more powerful with that fire ability of hers." Langstrom said.

"Yea, but right now, we have to get the antidote loaded up." Nightwing said.

"Right."

With that said, the scientist and the hero started getting the antidotes ready for injection into the Man-Bats.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Five Miles from Rig

Young Robin popped his head out of the water not far from the rig where he knew his mother was being held. His assassin training gave him the endurance to swim the 50 miles from the coast of Scotland to the Rig. He was ready for this, and he was going to end Deathstroke.

He got to the rig and was silently taking out any guards that he saw on his way to the interior. Robin soon found a room that had TWO guards outside the door and he KNEW his mother was in there. As he waited for the right time, Damian was grabbed from behind by the very person he was swearing revenge on.

"So nice of you to come, BOY."

"Let me go." Robin shouted to his captor as he struggled.

"You mother wishes to see you….then you'll BOTH die today."

Robin was carried into the room and saw his mother chained to the wall. He struggled harder to get free, but he couldn't as he was lifted up to a set of shackles and they were quickly placed around his wrists. Damian hung from the ceiling and just glared at Deathstroke as more shackles were raised up from the floor and secured around his ankles.

The new rustling of chains awakened the resting Talia and her face went from one of anger at Deathstroke to dread when she saw her son chained up so he couldn't escape.

"So, Talia… it's up to you. Choose me as your husband and the new leader of the League; or little Damian dies." Deathstroke remarked.

"Don't do it, Mother." Damian/Robin screamed.

"You can **try** to kill my son, but there are people out there that are going to keep that from happening." Talia said, her face going to a look of defiance.

"I highly doubt that. The sperm donor doesn't know where we are." Deathstroke said as he turned to Robin.

"You're wrong Deathstroke; we DO know where you are." A voice said.

Only Talia recognized it and turned to the window where there was a feminine figure standing on the window sill. Her hair blew in the wind, and there seemed to be a strange heat coming off of her body.

"And just who are you?" Deathstroke asked.

"What…you don't remember me, Deathstroke, well maybe a little demonstration will help." The heroine stated before she jumped from the window sill and right for the assassin/mercenary.

The two fought and it was then that he recognized her style. "So, Batman sends the little Cardinal to bring his brat home."

"I'm Flamebird now, and you'll wish you hadn't messed with my family." Flamebird remarked as she kept fighting off Deathstroke's attacks.

"These two are no blood to you." Deathstroke said as he was able to grab his sword from its sheath and cut Flamebird's left arm.

"They may not be blood, but Robin IS my little brother, so you better back off." Flamebird said as she held the cut and it quickly singed closed.

"Then you will die along with him and his mother." Deathstroke said as he pulled out a gun. "It's your choice, brat."

"Then I choose to save them and keep you from ever hurting them again." Flamebird remarked. She then formed a couple of fireballs out of nowhere and they went right for Talia's chains. The fireball burned through them quickly and she fell to the floor weak from the torture she had endured.

"Mother." Robin called out.

Talia quickly gathered her strength and got up. Once she was stable on her feet, she walked to where Damian was chained up and started to unchain his ankles.

"I WILL kill both of you." Deathstroke said as he turned from his fight with Flamebird and fired the gun he had quickly pulled.

Damian saw the bullet leave the gun, but he couldn't do anything as he was still chained up. Talia it seemed didn't care about the bullet as she just wanted to get her son away from this madman.

"NOOOOO; MOTHER." Damian cried out.

Flamebird was beyond pissed off as Deathstroke turned his attention back to her and she fought him around the room until she got him close to the very window she entered through and gave a strong kick to his chest…sending him flying out of the window. Flamebird then ran to where Damian and Talia were, and checked for a pulse in Talia.

"Is she alright?" Robin asked, concern actually showing in his voice now.

Flamebird didn't say anything as she sent a couple of fireballs at the chains holding the young Robin. As the chains melted from the heat, Flamebird picked up Talia.

"Let's go." Flamebird said as she ran out of the room carrying Talia with Damian not far behind.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Route to Rig

Batman had a bad feeling that his son was in trouble, so he was taking his glider to get to the oil rig. Suddenly his comm beeped and he activated it.

"I'm en route now for the Rig, anything I need to know." Batman said to the person on the other end.

"Flamebird's already there, she wanted to see what she could do, but I haven't heard from her." The person said back.

"I'm sure she'll contact you soon enough, Nightwing; how's the antidote coming?" Batman said back.

"Langstrom's finished it and it's ready to go whenever you give the word." Nightwing said.

"Alright, I'll let you know. Batman out." Batman said and with that he went back to his flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Within the Rig

Flamebird found a hiding spot and laid Talia down. Damian was at his mother's side quickly.

"We have to get her to the Pit that's here." Damian said as he looked to the heroine that saved him.

"Damian, I'm sorry, but I doubt the Pit can fix her heart. That was a hollow point bullet Deathstroke used. The tip will have stuck into her heart, and the way it mushrooms….it would have torn that part of her heart and the tissue around it to shreds." Flamebird remarked; remembering her ballistics studies.

He couldn't believe it…no, she couldn't be dead; but this heroine knew what she was talking about, it was in the tone of her voice. There was no one left to him now that he grew up with…sure he had his father, but he had JUST met him.

"You seem familiar to me, but we have not met." Damian said.

"You've met my twin brother…which I'm surprised he let you take up his old name." Flamebird said.

"He didn't have a choice. Please, my mother can't be….she's not burned all over like grandfather was…." Damian told Flamebird.

"There are different types of unrepairable damage, Damian; believe me, I've seen some first hand." Flamebird said.

"There's still time…we have to try." Damian said, his voice starting to crack with despair.

Flamebird knew she had to connect to this boy on a different level so she reached up and pulled her domino mask off and Damian saw her brown eyes. "I know you've seen a lot of death in your short life, but most of it was people you didn't love. When my brother and I were eight, we watched our parents fall to their death from a sabotaged trapeze wire. That's when your father took us in and after we found out the truth about who he really was, we wanted to help so that no children would feel what we did. There's a difference between revenge and vengeance, you have to find the line and make sure you never cross it."

"I'm going to END Deathstroke." Damian said as Flamebird noticed his mask was coming loose.

"That's what I'm talking about, Damian; ending Deathstroke will not bring Ra's or Talia back, but we can get justice for them by capturing him." Flamebird told the ten year old. "Dick told me about you asking Bruce if he ever felt vengeful. It's the same with me and Dick, we're vengeful every day of our lives since we lost our parents, and your father is the same way, in fact he lost his parents when he was just eight as well. Find your center, and you'll never want to kill again."

It was then that Flamebird's words sank in and Damian removed his mask. Flamebird gave a soft smile as she saw the tears in his green eyes. She knew he needed comforting, but even though he was brave, the front he had put up since coming to Gotham had fallen and he fell into Flamebird's arms, letting out all the sorrow he had inside.

"It's okay, Damian, just let it all out. I can tell you that the pain never goes away, but you will be able to use it to fuel your drive to defend the innocent." Flamebird said.

Damian had looked up at Flamebird and he could tell that she was being sincere. She then released him, put her domino mask back on and moved to pick of Talia's body. "Let's get your mom's body to a safe place, then get out of here and wait for Batman, I'm sure he's on his way."

"Very well; but…." Damian said; starting to question everything he's ever learned from the League of Assassins.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here." Flamebird said as she smiled at her 'baby brother'.

Damian put his mask back on and gave a silent 'I'm ready'; then Flamebird carried Talia to the edge of their hiding place and made sure the coast was clear then headed out to leave the rig.

Ten Minutes Later

The guard was watching the sea through the scope on his gun, but he didn't see anything flying into the area and was not expecting to be knocked out. With no other guards on their way, Batman took the time to contact his daughter.

"Flamebird, can you read me." Batman said into his comm.

"I've got Damian, but Talia's….I'm so sorry Bruce, but Deathstroke got her in the heart with a hollow point bullet." Flamebird came back over the link.

Batman didn't know what to think, sure Talia had drugged him when Damian was conceived, but he still loved her. "Find a way out of the rig; I'm going to see if I can't lure any Man-Bats out into the open so your brother can take care of them."

"Alright; be careful." Flamebird said back.

"Always."

Batman then took off into the rig to see if he could find anything that would lead him to Deathstroke.

"So, the little bastard's sperm donor IS here, well you won't be leaving alive." A voice remarked.

Batman didn't say anything as he looked the owner of the voice right in his one visible eye. "Deathstroke."

"I'll finish you off after I finish the two brats that are running amok in my rig."

Batman said nothing more, and was ready for an attack, which Deathstroke delivered as he came at the Dark Knight with his sword drawn. The two fought and Batman was even able to get a few good hits in on the assassin, but that didn't last long as Deathstroke pulled out his gun and got to a good long distance range.

He started firing at Batman, but the Gotham hero was quick enough to avoid the bullets and get into a position to where he could get in punch/kick combos and pushed Deathstroke back right to the edge of the platform. Deathstroke was teetering on the edge of the platform and just as he gained his balance, Batman feinted a punch and went to a leg sweep, sending Deathstroke over the edge of the platform.

With that distraction taken care of, Batman went to work at locating any Man-Bats he could.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Flamebird and Robin run through the building and that's when Robin sees a way they can use to get to a particular spot.

"This way." Robin called out.

"I'm sure you know this rig well enough, but are you sure it will get us out of here?" Flamebird said as she stopped running.

"It will help." Was all Robin said as he pulled up a grate and fell into the vent. Flamebird was questioning his route as it went down not out, but she told her brother she'd keep an eye on Robin, so she followed after attaching a grapple rope to Talia's body and lowered her into the vent and held on as Flamebird herself entered.

With gravity doing the work, it wasn't long before Robin, Flamebird, and Talia's body were now in a cavern and the only light came from a large pool.

"Damian, I told you; this won't work….I've seen what bringing a dead person back to life can do; it happened to someone I cared for. You aren't the second Robin, you're the fourth. After what happened to the second Robin, Bruce was **always** against another Robin, but the third one proved he had what it took, and you are way above his level." Flamebird started as she stared at the pit.

"What DID happen to the second one?" Damian/Robin asked.

"He was killed by Joker and your grandfather thought he would bring him back with a Pit. Jason came back damaged and turned to a life of crime. All of Bruce's moral teachings were gone, and Jason thought he could do a better job of controlling crime...by becoming a criminal" Flamebird told the 10 year old.

"But…Grandfather did a good thing didn't he; he gave father back a fallen soldier." Damian retorted.

"You don't know the story, do you?" Flamebird asked with a sigh, only receiving a curious look from Damian. "Bruce and Jason were in Europe after they found out about Joker stealing prescription medications. It wasn't till later that we all learned that Ra's was behind Joker being in Europe. Joker wasn't supposed to capture Jason, but he did and beat the crap out of him then blew up the old warehouse he was holding Jason in… with him still inside. Bruce didn't get there in time."

Damian didn't know what to say and he started thinking back to when he wanted to put his grandfather in the pit back at the League of Assassins' base. "Mother knew about this."

"I'm sorry Damian; I wish what I said wasn't true, but it is." Flamebird said.

Just as Damian started to let everything sink it, a sound was heard coming from above the two heroes. They looked up and saw Man-Bats staring at them and screeching.

"Don't worry; they won't attack unless I tell them to." A voice said, and both heroes were ready to fight.

"What are you, a cat?" Flamebird questioned.

"If that is so….then I have seven lives left. I'm surprised your father figured out my location."

"We're Bats, Deathstroke; we're always three steps ahead of our enemies." Flamebird said, making sure to protect Damian.

"Let's test that theory shall we. Kill them." Deathstroke said, and with that command, the Man-Bats dropped from their perches and were flying after Flamebird and Damian.

The two were dodging them every which way, but Deathstroke was going to stop their movements. He pulled his gun and was able to shoot Flamebird and Damian each in one knee. The Man-Bats then started piling on the heroes, but a huge fire blew about twenty of them off of Flamebird and she got up, not worried about her knee. She then ran over and started pulling Man-Bats off of Damian.

Deathstroke saw his chance to end ONE bat's legacy then he finish off the Al Ghul family so he took it and fired a bullet right at Flamebird's spine to disorient her more.

"AHHHHHH!" Flamebird screamed as the bullet entered her back and she fell backward.

Suddenly, a shadow came into the room from the same vent that the young heroes came through and it was revealed to be Batman. He pulled a batarang and threw it to disarm Deathstroke then the Man-Bats were coming for him so he pulled another batarang and when it was in the air it split into three and once they were embedded in the wall they released a supersonic sound that began to drive the Man-Bats crazy and they flew up the vent to get out of the cave.

"I'll take my leave…for now." Deathstroke remarked, and with that he went into the shadows and disappeared.

Batman ran to his children and saw that Flamebird had a bullet wound at the bottom of her spine and the bullet had exited through her stomach.

"Flamebird." Batman said as he gently picked her up.

"Hey dad… I'll live, it wasn't a hollow point, but don't know if I can be a hero anymore." Flamebird said as she looked her father in the face, then passed out from the blood lose she was suffering.

"Father, the Pit…, it couldn't save mother, but for my sister it will work." Damian said.

"Can you get here into it safely?" Batman asked his son.

"Yes; just end Deathstroke's reign of evil." Damian told his father.

"What made you accept her as a sister so quickly?" Batman questioned as he laid Flamebird at the Pit's edge.

"She only just met me and yet she risked her life to help me and mother; then she revealed to me what happened to her parents." Damian said, and with a nod, Batman took off to find Deathstroke.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so, here's the end...

I have something to say to a reviewer that is a guest, and I hope they find this story agian. I didn't know Damian's age, and while I was looking online, I found the age of 10, so that's why I set him at age 10. Also, you mentioned Flamebird's eyes: The reason they are brown is that in the movie Son of Batman (which this is an alternate ending of) Dick's eyes are brown...not blue. I had this checked as I asked a friend to look at a screencap of him from the movie, and she agreed that his eyes were brown.

With that said, on to the ending to the story.

* * *

Chapter Three

Within the inner mechanics of the rig that were not far from the cavern, Deathstroke was casually walking to get to an escape pod. All of a sudden a titanium rope came out of nowhere and tied his arms to his side. He turned to see Batman standing there, which he had hoped it would be Damian so he could finish him off.

"Ready to finally cross the line; your daughter is dead by now." Deathstroke remarked, smiling behind his mask.

"Not if my son has anything to do about it. You're going away for a long time." Batman said as he pulled Deathstroke toward him.

"I highly doubt that." Deathstroke stated as he pulled out a hidden knife and was able to cut the rope.

He then went after Batman and the two were caught up in a 'dance' that would be the deciding battle.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Outside The Rig

The Man-Bats had made it to the outside of the rig from the cavern, only after many of them perished when the support tube they had piled into to busted and started to flood the facility. They were met by a jet and it started firing something at the creatures. As the needles stuck into the Man-Bats, the liquid inside went into their bodies. They soon enough transformed back into humans and fell into the ocean.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

The Lazarus Pit

Damian pulled Flamebird into the pit, and with the liquid helping her float, he got her to the middle of it. He then released his hold on her, and she floated a bit more then started to sink below the surface. Flamebird's blood was mixing with the liquid, but it wasn't long before her eyes opened and she came back to the surface of the pit, with the liquid raising up behind her and she was screaming out as if in pain. Damian moved through the liquid and got to Flamebird and caught her as she was about to fall back into the pit.

He pulled her to the edge and got her out. It wasn't long before her breathing stabilized and she moved so she was looking at him. He pulled her mask off and saw that her eyes were blank…but then they returned to normal and she passed out.

"I hope you'll be able to walk again." Damian said as he held his newly accepted sister close.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Batman and Deathstroke were still at a standstill in their fight, but Batman needed to end this and go check on his children. He saw an opportunity to stop Deathstroke's movements so he took it and back the mercenary/assassin up to the point where he was against a piece of machinery and Batman threw five batarangs and they caught parts of Deathstroke's uniform, trapping him against the machine.

"So, are you going to finish it?" Deathstroke questioned as Batman walked up to him.

"You really think I'd cross that line." Batman answered back.

"I'm surprised I'm not dead already…what with Talia dead, and your son watching it happen. Not to mention Flamebird; I hope Damian saw the light leave her eyes." Deathstroke stated; wanting to get Batman mad enough to actually kill.

Batman said nothing…just turned around and walked away.

"Get back here and finish this fight…coward." Deathstroke said and with that last word, Batman stopped walking.

Deathstroke was smiling under his mask, but was not expecting the speed that came next as Batman was back in front of him, and punched the assassin right in the face…knocking him out.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Damian cradled Flamebird's head in his lap as she started to come to. As she opened her eyes, she saw concern on her baby brother's face. "Where's Bruce?"

"He went after Deathstroke, I told him that the Pit could save you and he trusted it, so he left me to care for you." Damian said as Flamebird started to sit up on her own.

"I remember waking up and feeling a little strange, but then blackness." Flamebird remarked.

"It's the effect of the Pit." Damian said.

"Thank you for helping me, Damian." Flamebird stated.

"It is what family does for each other." Damian told her.

"According to Dick, you didn't take too well to him; what changed your attitude with me." Flamebird said as she stood up with Damian's help.

"It didn't matter to you what I did to Dick; you still came to protect me from Deathstroke. Not many people would do that after I sliced a family member of theirs up the way I did." Damian said; a small smirk on his face.

"That's true, Alfred told me that Dick was about to cuss you out. I'm actually surprised he was able to hogtie you, your skills are good." Flamebird said as she finally stabilized herself on her feet.

"Well, Mother and Grandfather did tell me that Father was very skilled, and it seems he passed his excellent training down to you and Dick." Damian said.

Just then, a rumbling was heard and rocks from the cavern's ceiling were falling into the Lazarus pit. All of a sudden water started pouring into the cavern and the two young heroes started to run. Flamebird felt the water coming too fast, so she grabbed Damian and held him close while she heated the air around them and they flew at a fast pace…making it to the heart of the rig.

They landed on a walkway as the water rushing behind them started into a waterfall into the new room. As Damian looked around, he saw Deathstroke pinned up against a huge pipe and Batman walking away from the assassin.

"Father." Damian said as he ran to stand in front of Batman.

"I'm glad to see you are both safe. Damian, thank you for helping Flamebird." Batman said as he looked from his son to his adopted daughter.

"I'm sure she would have done the same for me." Damian said as he looked from his father to Flamebird.

"We have to go, Batman; the cavern started filling with water. The whole place is going to come down around us." Flamebird told her father.

Just then, Damian caught sight of movement close to Batman and interfered with its advancement. Batman and Flamebird watched as Damian fought with a free Deathstroke, and Flamebird wanted to interfere to protect her brother, but Batman stopped her. A silent conversation happened between the two, and Flamebird relaxed a little bit.

Deathstroke and Damian fought hard, and Damian was even able to get one of the assassin's two swords and they were fighting hard in swordplay. As Damian was able to cut though Deathstroke's uniform, the assassin grabbed his arm and shoved his elbow into Damian's from underneath, breaking the arm and causing the boy to cry out in pain.

Flamebird was concerned, but Damian soon enough flung the sword into the air and caught it with his other hand, then went right back into fighting. Batman was watching, ready should his son need him. Damian was then backed up in his fight and landed against a pipe that had some Lazarus liquid in it. The young Robin saw an opportunity to defeat Deathstroke and so he threw a birdarang and it hit a pipe causing steam to blow in Deathstroke's face.

"Time for me to finish the Al Ghul family." Deathstroke said as he readied his sword and ran straight for Damian.

The 10 year old smiled as Deathstroke came close then jumped away and Deathstroke's sword impaled the pipe with the liquid in it. With the glass shattered, the liquid came pouring out and threw Deathstroke to the level below. He drug himself out of the waterfall of liquid and there was Damian standing before him with a sword right in his face.

"Well, finish me…" Deathstroke yelled, but Damian didn't move. "It's what you want…it's what I would do…it's what your grandfather would do…well DO IT."

"No, I'm my father's son too." Damian said. "I'm Robin."

With that he walked away and got to the above walkways to meet up with his family.

"We have to go; the water level is rising fast." Batman told his children.

"There's an escape pod this way." Damian said; remembering the layout of the rig and took off. Batman and Flamebird were right behind him.

They got to the pod, Damian took the controls and the pod launched upward. As the area flooded, Deathstroke was too defeated to move, so he started to sink into the water…never to be seen again.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Outside the Rig

Nightwing watched the water, and the Rig was starting to go. He was hoping that his father and sister were alright…as well as Damian. Sure the boy was bloodthirsty, but he was still Bruce's son, so Dick was worried about him as well.

Soon enough, an escape pod came popping out of the water and Nightwing veered to intercept it. A part of the rig was about to fall right on top of the escape pod but Nightwing got the Batjet there in time and launched magnetic wench cables and pulled the pod with him as he took off to a safe place.

BATMANBATMANBATMAN

Three Hours Later

Everyone was back at the cave and they had wound down from the recent events, but Damian had secluded himself from the rest of his family.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Reiena asked.

"I don't know, Bruce is his only family now….guess he's becoming an official Robin." Dick stated.

"Bruce isn't his only family, we're his siblings now, and we have to be there for him." Reiena said.

"He'll never accept us…I mean he did remind me that I'm not Bruce's blood son." Dick said, remembering when he was getting his sword injuries patched up.

"He's already accepted me." Reiena told her brother.

"WHAT?" Dick questioned; excitement in his voice.

"It happened while we were at the Rig; it was right after Talia died. He wanted to kill Deathstroke; I had to talk to him about the line between revenge and vengeance. I didn't go into super details, but he also knows what happened to our parents." Reiena remarked.

"I see; he became the scared little boy that he should have been all along." Dick said softly.

"He did, but he helped me after Deathstroke shot me in the spine. I don't think I'd be STANDING here right now if he hadn't gotten me into the Lazarus Pit."

"So, is it as intense as the research suggests?"

"I don't remember much, but yea…from what I do remember it was intense."

It was then that Damian came walking up to the twins.

"So, Dick; I…I wish to apologize for what I said and did when we first met."

Dick was thrown off his guard…the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul was apologizing….this really was a big change for the boy. "You're a different person that you were when we met. So…the League of Assassins falls to you now…what are you going to do with it?"

"I've been thinking about that; I'm going to hand it over to one of Grandfather's most trusted assassins. I wish to stay here with my father and older siblings."

The twins smiled and it was then that Batman came up to the three of them.

"Bruce, I'm sorry I couldn't save Talia." Reiena said, turning to her father.

"She died trying to save our son from Deathstroke. I'm sure if the bullet had not been a hollow point, she COULD have been saved by the Pit." Bruce said as he pulled his cowl off.

"I'm curious, sister; how did you know it was a hollow point bullet?" Damian asked.

"I've trained in sounds, and a hollow point bullet has a slightly different sound than a regular one. The second piece of data was that it didn't exit her body, if it had, your leg would have been injured as well." Reiena told her new brother.

"Grandfather was right about Father's skills, and I'm glad he passed them on." Damian said.

"Bruce didn't earn the title of 'World's Greatest Detective' without doing his homework." Dick remarked, a grin on his face.

"Let's get some rest; it's been a long week." Bruce said, and with that the three siblings went up to the manor, as it was now Damian's home and the twins could use their old rooms for the night before they returned to their own apartments.


End file.
